Pouring Passion (MarieEdd)
by JynxieSuicide
Summary: This is a story about how Marie, just having her heart broken, finds a new love interest.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. This is only a fan fic and all materials used belong to their rightful owners!**_

_"Babe, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" _The voicemail was over, as was Marie's 'destined' (as her sisters called it) relationship. She had dated this guy since the end of sophmore and he decided that since she wouldn't give it 'all' that over the summer he would find a **slut** that would. Here it was the night before senior year, and all she could do was sit in her room and cry. _What the hell am I doing?_ she thought, _Isn't senior year meant to be the best year of your life? And this is how I'm going to start it?_. With that thought she threw on her jeans and a hoodie, grabbed her MP3 & wallet, and decided to leave for the night.

It was indeed 9 o'clock and tomorrow she did start her classes, but she didn't care, nor did she want to risk her sisters seeing her like this. "Marie, Where are ya out to?" Lee's voice roared from the kitchen. Marie didn't reply, insteaad she just bolted out the door.

Finally out of the trailer park and into the veiw of the street lights, she took out her MP3.

_Heard it from a friend who _

_Heard it from a friend who _

_Heard it from another you been messin' around_

That was all she needed to hear before she cut off the MP3 and just kept walking in silence. _Buzz buzzzz_ it was her phone. Lee was calling. She decided to ignore it, and instead checked the time. _Ten_. It was late so she decided to go into the nearest convenient store and get a snack. But she brought another item, a item she would soon regret, And headed home.

**First Chapter done :D Sorry if it sucks but this is my first story so take it easy. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. This is only a fan fic and all materials used belong to their rightful owners!**_

Marie woke up with dried tears on her face. The morning started out in a haze, just as he night ended. She went to sit up in her bed then noticed a stinging sensation in her wrist. She looked down to the spot where the pain was radating. It was then she noticed why the night was a haze. Her wrist and bedsheets had died blood on them. She hurried to the bathroom to clean and wrap the wrist. Once finished she returned to sit on the bed. "What am I gonna do?" she questioned aloud. _Beep Beep Beep_ the alarm clock rang. Agitated she moved to turn it off before it woke her sisters. she was always the first to awaken.

After removing the bloodied sheets to the wash, and preparing for school she went to wake her sisters. "Lee! May! Get your LAZY ASSES UP!" Instantly she heard May hit the floor and Lee grumble., and took that as a sign to start walking. The other sisters had more time because they always rode a bus while Marie prefered to walk.

Once in the school yard she put on her hoodie as quickly as possible to avoid questions. She thought no one noticed but someone did. That someone was Edd. One of _the _Ed's. Her and her sisters used to harras them in middle school. 'Petty crushes' is all Lee would refer to them as though. He was curious as to why there was a bandage on her arm but avoided asking becausae, well, simply he never thought Marie was very apporachable.

Advanced Functions

Chemistry

English 4 AP

Theatre 3

Marie recieved her schedule, she was curious to what the school year would involve concidering the classes she recived. She rushed to her first period class rolling her eyes as she saw Nazz and Kevin making out by the lockers. Remembering what her and her ex had.

Once in the class she noticed only one person she knew, Edd. The other Ed's and her sisters were just _too _stupid to get into this class. Eventually she noticed she was staring, and he sure noticed too. Marie quickly turned away, face red, and stared out the window the rest of class. Edd was just left to wonder why she was staring the rest of class.

The next class, Chemistry, she had with Lee. "Hey, Marie, why didn't ya tell me you and that dweeb split up?". _Great_ Marie thought _just what I wanted to talk about. _"Ohh it just wasn't that important" trying to play it off nonchalant. Classic. "It Musta been cause you sure ain't making out near the lockers with him this year." That stuck a nerve. She decided to lie her way out of it, so Lee would get off her case. " Well you see, what had happened was I wanted a new man and I have my eyes set out if you know what I mean." Marie wished to leave it at that. But Lee wanted more. "Who is it Marie?" Before Marie knew what was going on she sputtered out the words. "Double D" She instantly regreted it. And for the rest of Class she knew what the out come was going to be...

Lunch was short, sweet, and to the point. All she needed was enough time to eat and get the hell outta there before magic worked it's way around and let everyone know who crossed Little Miss Punk Rocks' mind.

On the was to English she already heard the excitement. What the rumor came to be told as was, Big Bad Marie Kanker was going after the 'innocent' Edd. But everyone knew Edd wasn't into relationships. What gives?

English was the most awkward thing ever. It being a AP course and she _had_ to have it with Edd. It seemed like he was not really aware of the situation, but with the snickers and whispering among the class it occured to her that he wasn't far from finding out what the word was. _And_ _it certanly was not the bird... _

Third period seemed to fly by. Unfortunatly luck was not on her side. She had that class with Eddy, who had heard the news. "So..Marie.." he was trying not to laugh. _Oh God!_ "I hear you like Double D." Denial was all she had left. Although in her case was it denial? "That's not true!" her plea seemed to do no good. "Ohh yeah, for $20 he dosen't have to know." He was going to blackmail her? "No way creep." Big Mistake. "Have it your way..." He seemed to give up by the end of class realizing he was in no way getting the money.

And that concluded Marie's first day of senior year. It seemed like this was turning into a rollercoaster fast.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. This is only a fan fic and all materials used belong to their rightful owners!**_

Marie did not enjoy dragging herself out of bed that morning. She knew what the day would consist of. A typical highschool day: boring classes, pointless drama, and the rumor. That dreadful lie. That only part still real in the rumor, was who it was between. But still she drug herself out of bed and continues the routine. "GET UP YOU LAZY ASSES!" was all she had to speak that morning before she was out the door.

Once at school she, once again put the hoodie on. And yet again, Edd was the only one to notice. But today he decided he would approach her. Not now, but soon...

In first period the teacher decided she wanted to put everyone in partners. And it seems the rumor might have even gotten to the teachers, because for some reason, she and Edd were partners. _Great_ was all she could think. "Good Morning Marie!" Spoke Edd in a some what worriesome tone. This alarmed Marie. _Oh shit Eddy must have told! _"It's not what you think!" she was protesting against the wrong thing. "But, Marie I must question why there is indeed a bandage on your arm, and why you feel you must cover it up." That made her feel worse. _Ohh god..._ "That's nothing Edd...Let's just continue with the worksheet." They continued to work diligently on the worksheet. He didn't question her anymore, he just figured she was more approachable than he thought.

Second period. Chemistry. With Lee. "Hey, Marie" it was never a good sign when Lee wanted to talk to her. "What Lee?" she tried to sound chiper, but it sounded more like an annoyed tone. "I got news for ya, it's time your you to make your move." The thing was Marie didn't want to make a move. For the rest of her class she was debating with herself a way out.

English was going to be a pain today no doubt, they were doing a play. _Romeo and Juliet of course. _She hated plays. But she moved her way out of her seat to the hat that sit infront of the room. This hat withheld paper with the roles labeled on them. She sighed and picked out a piece. As instructed, she waited to see which role she got. At the end of the period the teachers voice boomed through out the class. "Alright, see which role you have!" Marie unfolded the sheet of paper and it was then she had a terrieble feeling. _Juliet_ was scrawled upon the paper. Right before the bell the teachers voice boomed again. "Who got the rolls of Romeo and Juliet?" Marie was about to raise her hand but the bell rung. "Alright we will continue tomorrow. Don't forget your role!" was all Marie heard before she bolted from the class room.

"Hey, Marie wait up!". Eddy, of course. The last voice she wanted to hear. "I don't have time for this Eddy!"she nearly shouted at the small but greedy young male. "I just wanna tell you, that off is still available!" he tried to swandle the money out of her but no luck. "Fuck off!" Okay, Marie never used this language unless she was furious. "Yeow, watch it Marie. I'm only joking around you know!" Likely story. She took her seat as the bell was about to ring, signaling the start of class. It had been a long day...

At the end of class she ran,like a bullet, to find Edd. She needed to stop this once and for all. She walked up nonchalantly to his locker. "Hey Edd," nonchalant did not really work for her concidering eveyone in the hallway had stopped to whisper. _Great we have a crowd. _" Could we meet after school today?" At that time Eddy and Ed decided to form a two man search party for Ed. "Sure Marie..." poor Edd, he seemed so unsure of himself. "Great meet me at 5, in the park" with that Marie left, leaving everyone shocked.


End file.
